Worldwide
by AryaTyrell
Summary: A songfic for one of my favorite BTR songs, "Worldwide." Our favorite OC, Tess, gets an... interesting call from James while he's on tour. One-shot.


**Hello, adoring fans! Haha. Well, here is some James/Tess action going on. It's my first attempt at a songfic, so sorry if it's not good! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the hotness that is Big Time Rush. Be cool if I did, though. **

_Wait a minute, before you tell me anything how was your day? _

Tess was sleeping when her phone rang. Avril Lavigne's 'What the Hell' echoed throughout the empty, silent apartment. She checked the called ID without even getting out of bed- it was James. "Hello?" she answered.

"How's life?" he asked.

_Cause I've been missing you by my side, yeah. _

"Oh, you know," Tess said weakly. "Hanging in there. It's so quiet without you guys." Her four friends lauched their world tour a few weeks before, and without their usual raucous behavior 24/7, life was a complete bore.

"Yeah. I miss you, too."

_Did I awake you out your dreams? Sorry but I couldn't sleep. It calms me down, there's something about the sound of your voice. _

Tess glanced at the clock. "Jesus Christ, James. It's almost 5 in the morning. What force on Earth made you call me at this God-forsaken hour?"

"It's been a long, hard day, Tess, and I couldn't sleep. Plus, it's only 11 P.M over here. "

"So you decided to call me out of the blue? Gee, I feel special."

_I,I,I,I I'm never as far away as it may seem. Soon we'll be together and we'll pick up right where we left off. _

"So where are you guys now?"

"Germany."

"That's so far away..."

"Not really." James assured her. "Hey, when the tour is over, do you want to go see a movie or something? It's been a while."

"Sounds cool."

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls they know my name. But don't you worry, 'cause you have my heart. _

"Met any German girls yet?" Her tone was teasing, but a stab of pain went through her heart as she said it.

"Nah." James was tempted to say, "Just you," but he didn't.

_It ain't easy to keep moving city to city, just get up and go. The show must go on, so I need you to be strong. _

"So how's the tour going?" Tess asked just to keep the conversation going.

James sighed. "It's… frustrating, you know? You're just beginning to appreciate a city, and then _boom! _Time to go. I feel like a hobo… moving from

place to place."

"Nice comparison." Tess replied. "Ugh, can't you just cut the tour short? I miss you guys so much!"

"Wish I could," James said bitterly. "But we've been planning this for a long time."

_I,I,I,I I'm never as far away as it may seem. Soon we'll be together and we'll pick up right where we left off. _

"We'll be back before you know it," James coaxed her. "And we've got that movie to look forward too."

Tess grinned. "Yeah."

_Whoaa, wherever the wind blows me, you're still the one and only girl on my mind. _

"Hey, I have to go do something. Talk to Carlos!" With that, the sound of the phone switching hands crackled through.

"Hello?" Carlos asked.

"Yo."

"Okay, before James comes back, I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"He's… been distracted lately."

"Oh? Like, how distracted?"

"He can't focus. He keeps forgetting his dance steps and he's starting to sing off tune. And I was starting to wonder… maybe it was because of you."

_And may there no one matter, so always remember, girl you're mine. _

Tess sat up in bed. "Really? Why me?"

"Hello? Earth to Tess? Isn't it obvious? James likes you!"

She was quiet for a minute, digesting this thought. Only when James's voice said "Hello?" was she brought back to reality.

"Hey. Um. Do you feel alright?" she blurted out.

"Uh. Yeah. Why?"

"Carlos said you seemed distracted," Tess started hitting the back of her head softly on the wall.

_Paris, London, Tokyo, it's just one thing that I gotta do. _

"It's just… I've been thinking about this girl lately. Wherever I go, she's always on my mind," James said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"Oh," Tess bit her lip. "Anyone in mind?"

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. _

"Hey, you should be getting some sleep," James said, trying to dodge the question.

"No, tell me."

_And I can only take another goodbye, baby won't be long. _

James sighed. He hadn't really wanted to hang up anyway.

_You're the one that I'm waiting on. _

"Okay, fine. Oh, God, how do I say this?... It's you, Tess."

Tess's heart leapt in her throat- what should she say now? She ran different responses through her head, imagining James's reaction to each of them. She could laugh. She could cry. She could just hang up. But none of them she wanted to try. Tess was broken out her thoughts when James asked, "Tess? You still there?"

She gulped. "Yeah." She started picking at the bright blue comforter.

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. _

James cleared his throat. "Well, I guess we should both go to bed now."

"Yeah, totally." Tess agreed, dying to get out the conversation.

"I love you, Tess," James said softly, and hung up.

Tess stared at the phone in her hand. What had just happened? James had said he loved her, that's what. Her brain struggled to process the event. James was her best friend- she couldn't ever date him. Could she?

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. _

James collapsed on the bed in the hotel room. His first thought: _Oh my God, Tess is going to kill me. _

He grinned. There he went, thinking about her again. He couldn't stop. She was always there, in his mind.

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls they know my name, but don't you worry… _

Tess put her phone back on her bedside table, still thinking about James and what he had said. Then, without thinking, her arm shot out from underneath the covers and quickly dialed his cell number.

"Hello?" came the answer.

"I love you too, James."

…'_cause you have my heart. _

…**So what did you think? Good? Horrible? The best fanfic you've ever read? Haha. Review! **** Or PM me. Whatever you want. **


End file.
